doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:8ª temporada de South Park
Miami, EE.UU. |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2004 (14 episodios) }} La octava temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 17 de marzo de 2004 por el canal de cable Comedy Central y finalizó el 15 de diciembre de 2004, con 14 episodios. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre 2004 y 2005, por el canal MTV. * Temporada anterior: Anexo:7ª temporada de South Park * Temporada siguiente: Anexo:9ª temporada de South Park Producción thumb|220px|right|[[Margarita Coego|Margarita, Ángel y Patricia en el proceso del doblaje]] El doblaje de esta temporada continuó en el estudio The Kitchen Inc., bajo la dirección de Ángel Rodríguez. *Debido a la indisponibilidad de Miguel Paneke, Sergio Sáez tomó definitivamente a Stan, habiendo ya cubierto a Miguel en la temporada anterior en varios loops de 3 capítulos y en "Casa Bonita". *Aunque Margarita Coego estuvo presente en la temporada haciendo voces adicionales, Arianna López dobló, inusualmente, a Liane Cartman en casi toda la temporada. En Cartman's Incredible Gift Margarita volvería a doblar al personaje. *Se integran al reparto Manolo Coego y Eduardo Wasveiler haciendo voces adicionales. *Debido también a la indisponibilidad de Miguel Paneke, los personajes de éste; Jimbo y Skeeter, pasan a ser doblados por Manolo Coego a partir de esta temporada. *El personaje Kenny habla en el episodio The Jeffersons, y allí sus diálogos fueron doblados por Yuri Rodriguez, mientras que en el resto del episodio y la temporada, se dejó el audio original de Matt Stone. *El personaje Dr. Doctor fue doblado en el primer episodio por Manolo Coego, siendo su voz recurrente Guillermo Sauceda; misma situación se dio con el Sargento Harrison Yates, habiéndolo doblado por única vez Manolo en sustitución de Guillermo. *En la única aparición en la temporada del Padre Maxi, su voz fue proveída por Jorge Luis García, cuando es habitualmente doblado por Tomás Doval. Reparto base Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: Good Times with Weapons Música * Pelear el amor ''' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #2: '''Awesom-O Música *'Mi amigo robot' **Interpretado por Sergio Sáez (Butters). Episodio #3: Up the Down Steroid Episodio #4: The Passion of the Jew Curiosidades *En este episodio, hace aparición Mel Gibson, y fue doblado por Guillermo Sauceda quien ya lo había doblado en varias películas. Episodio #5: You Got F'd in the A Curiosidades *En la escena donde Butters mira los recuerdos del accidente, los insertos son narrados por Jorge Luis García. Episodio #6: Goobacks Música *'Luchar por un mejor futuro' **Interpretado por Sergio Sáez. Episodio #7: The Jeffersons Música *'Mi árbol' **Interpretado por Guillermo Sauceda (Sr. Jefferson) Episodio #8: Douche and Turd Notas * La canción de Puff Daddy "Vote or Die" en la versión estadounidense se transmitió censurada, pero en la versión latinoamericana se transmitió sin censura. Música *'Vamos a votar' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. Episodio #9: Something Wal-Mart This Way Comes Episodio #10: Pre-School Episodio #11: Quest for Ratings Episodio #12: Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset Música *'Paris Hilton' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola. Trivia *Margarita Coego dobló un loop de Cartman cuando intenta imitar la voz de las chicas. Episodio #13: Cartman's Incredible Gift Curiosidades *Arianna López doblo al personaje Liane en toda la temporada, exceptuando en este episodio, que inexplicablemente, Margarita Coego retomo al personaje. Tambien se desconoce porque Margarita no la doblo, si ella estuvo presente haciendo voces adicionales. * La canción "Seasons Change" no fue doblada, y en su lugar se dejó la pista instrumental. Episodio #14: Woodland Critter Christmas Música *'La navidad del bosque' **Interpretado por cantantes desconocidos. *'Ya llegó la navidad' **Interpretado por Rolando Felizola Disponibilidad legal En televisión, MTV Latinoamérica y Comedy Central Latinoamérica transmiten íntegramente la temporada con su doblaje. También algunos capítulos han sido incluidos en DVD con su doblaje: *'Up the Down Steroid' fue incluido en la edición en DVD Culto a Cartman: Revelaciones lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. *'Good Times with Weapons' y Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset fueron incluidos en la edición en DVD South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 lanzada por Televisa en el 2010. *'AWESOM-O' ha sido incluido en DVD en 2 ocasiones: En la edición South Park Los Hits Volumen 1 y en Culto a Cartman: Revelaciones. *'The Passion of the Jew' fue incluido en la edición en DVD La Pasión de los Judíos que lanzó Televisa en el 2011. *'Woodland Critter Christmas' fue incluido en la edición en DVD Navidad en South Park que lanzó Televisa en el 2010. Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Series de Comedy Central Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s